OWi Lego Spot
Ithumb|282px|Preproduction by family Peupelmann Wißkirchench war an der Universität des Saarlandes und habe mit Studierenden der Nachhaltigkeitswissenschaft über O:Wi und Offene Ökoeffektive Produkte diskutiert. Dabei kam die Idee für einen O:Wi Spot auf, der Legosteine zur Erklärung nutzt. Die Idee gefällt mir so gut, dass ich überlege, sie zu realisieren und weiterentwickele. Hier ein Skript dafür - erster Entwurf. Über Anregungen freue ich mich. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie ich das umsetzen kann und soll. Wenn jemand Lust hat, dabei mitzuarbeiten, einfach melden. Ich suche jemanden, der mir bei er Umsetzung des Spots hilft. ENGLISH: This is a skript for a videospot using lego to explain ORD - open regenerative design/an open ecological economy. I am looking for someone to help me realizing the stop-motion-lego spot. If you are interessted write me an email. Lars Lego Spot 1: O:Wi Spot realisiert mit Stoppmotion Technik. Es gibt Texttafeln und kleine Animationsszenen. Bei jedem Schnitt soll die Hintergrundfarbe wechseln – jedes Textfeld hat eine andere Farbe, jede der 4 Stoppmotionanimationen hat eine andersfarbige Arbeitsunterlage. Alle geschriebenen Texte im Spot zweisprachig. Ablauf AUFBLENDE Texttafel, darauf steht „Open Ecoeffective Design/Offenes Ökoeffektives Design“ :::::: SPRECHERSTIMME Was ist offenes ökoeffektives Design? :::::: Nun, zuallererst, was ist ökoeffektives Design? Texttafel, darauf steht „Ecoeffective Design/Ökoeffektives Design“. :::::: Ökoeffektives Design kursiert unter verschiedenen Namen, z.B. als Cradle to Cradle Design oder auch regeneratives Design. Texttafel, mit dem Cradle to Cradle Logo und „Cradle to Cradle Design“ und „Regenerative Design“ drauf. :::::: Es heißt im Prinzip, dass man das spätere Recycling von vornherein in die Produkte hineingestaltet. Man wählt die Materialien so aus und verbaut sie so, dass man, wenn eine Sache ausgedient hat, alle Materialien daraus wieder vollständig zurückgewinnen kann für etwas neues. Und dann wieder etwas neues und dann wieder etwas neues und dann wieder etwas neues und so weiter. So wie man es von Lego kennt. Müll gibt es nicht mehr, die Materialien bleiben vollständig erhalten und im Kreislauf, (weil man die Produkte von vornherein so gestaltet.) Stoppmotion unter diesem Sprechtext: Ein Radio aus verschiedenfarbigen Legosteinen zusammengebaut. Das Radio demontiert sich, bis die einzelnen Steine lose auf der Arbeitsplatte verstreut sind. Nahansicht: Die Legosteine sind am Rand mit kleinen Zetteln beklebt. Auf einem orangen Stein klebt ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift „Copper/Kupfer“ auf einem braunen Stein klebt „Wood/Holz“ auf einem blauen „Iron/Eisen“ usw. Gesamtansicht: Die Steine auf der Arbeitsplatte beginnen sich wieder zu bewegen. Eine Waschmaschine setzt sich zusammen, zerlegt sich wieder, ein Tisch und ein Fenster und eine Lampe setzen sich zusammen, zerlegen sich wieder usw. :::::: Und was heißt Open? Texttafel: „Open/Offen“ :::::: Es heißt, dass die Konstruktionsweise transparent sichtbar gemacht wird, damit der Neubau auch sichtbar und gut vonstatten gehen kann. Damit wir uns offen darüber einigen können und besser dafür zusammenarbeiten können. Open macht Ökoeffektiv erst richtig möglich. Stoppmotion unter diesem Sprechtext: Das Legoradio von oben steht auf der Arbeitsplatte, aber es ist grau und matschig angemalt. Über dem Bild ist ein großes weißes Fragezeichen. Texttafel im Comicstil für eine halbe Sekunde: „bing“ / Dazu leise ein Binggeräusch im Hintergrund. Stoppmotion: Das Legoradio ist wieder transparent, d.h. bunt – man sieht die einzelnen gelabelten Steine. Ringsherum liegen weitere bunte und gelabelte Steine. Viele Hände erscheinen und man sieht Leute am Tisch sitzen – lächelnd und lachend. Sie nehmen im wilden Durcheinander das Radio auseinander und bauen miteinander auf der Arbeitsplatte aus den Steinen verschiedene neue Sachen. :::::: Das ist Open Ecoeffective Design – Offenes Ökoeffektives Design Stoppmotion: Auf der Arbeitsplatte liegen aus Legosteinen gebaut die Worte „Open Ecoeffective Design“. 4 oder 5 verschiedene Versionen davon nacheinander – das Bild springt. Der verschiedenen Versionen haben verschiedene Auswucherungen und Anbauten etc. :::::: Bei O:Wi Offene Ökologische Wirtschaft arbeiten wir daran, das Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Hilf uns dabei. Komm auf die O:Wi Plattform, mach sie zu deiner und arbeite mit. Stoppmotion: Große Arbeitsplatte. Darauf stehen verschiedenste phantasievolle Gebilde aus Lego. Häuser, Laternen, Fahrzeuge, Blumen etc. Viele und immer mehr werdende Hände darin bauen alles ständig um – die Fläche wird immer voller und phantastischer. Ein Legokran ist darin, der sich am Bau beteiligt usw. Der Bildschirm beginnt zuzuwuchern. Ab der Mitte wird über der Animation des O:Wi Logo, der O:Wi Titel „O:Wi Offene Ökologische Wirtschaft“ und die O:Wi Webadresse eingeblendet. (Vielleicht braucht man noch so eine Art Slogan – eine Catchphrase für das Ende?) ENDE Lego Spot 2, 3, 4, 5 ... thumb|128pxVielleicht kann man eine ganze Serie machen von kleinen kurzen Lego Stoppmotion Filmchen? O:Wi und Offenes Ökoeffektives Design hat viele Aspekte und jeder Spot könnte einen davon erklären. Man könnte z.B. die Dinge aus dem Mission Statement einzeln erklären usw. Die Spots würde man einfach durchnummerieren. Ein paar erste einfache Ideen für weitere Spots. Spot: Transform ::::::: SPRECHTEXT Offenes Ökoeffektives Design verwandelt die Welt in eine Legobaustelle. Was kannst du dir ausdenken? Baue es! Bilder dazu: Textfeld mit „Open Ecoeffective Design/Offenes Ökoeffektives Design“ Stoppmotion: Ein Kopf, Augen gerade aus. Ein Tisch halb aus Legosteinen. Augen gucken nach links. Deodose zur Hälfte aus Legosteinen. Augen nach oben. Lampe hängt von der Decke halb aus Legosteinen. Augen gerade aus. Lächeln. Legosteine ziehen in einzelnen Zeilen quer und geschwind durch das Bild. ::::::: Besuche O:Wi und mach das wahr. Texttafel „Join us, and make this happen.“ Stoppmotion: der Kopf hat eine selbstgebaute Bärenmaske mit langen nach oben stehenden Hasenohren auf. ::::::: O:Wi Offene Ökologische Wirtschaft. Offenes Ökoeffektives Design Texttafel mit O:Wi Logo, O:Wi Offene Ökologische Wirtschaft Schriftzug und O:Wi Webadresse www.ooewi.de Spot: Beine Textfeld: „Eceoffective Design/Ökoeffektives Design“ ::::::: SPRECHTEXT Ökoeffektives Design. Stoppmotion: Legoradio aus Spot 1 auf der Arbeitsunterlage. ::::::: Mache es Open und gib den Dingen Beine. Textfeld: „Open“ Stoppmotion: Nahaufnahme der unteren Legosteinreihe des Radios auf der Arbeitsunterlage. Den Legosteinen wachsen kleine Beine. Sie lösen sich voneinander und laufen auf ihren Beinen wild durcheinander über die Arbeitsplatte, wie Zirkusakrobaten bauen sie kleine Türme usw. ::::::: Besuch O:Wi und mach das wahr. Stoppmotion: O:Wi Logo aus Legosteinen mit Beinen läuft rechts aus dem Bild raus. Über dem Bild steht die die O:Wi Webadresse, der volle O:Wi Name „O:Wi Offene Ökologische Wirtschaft“ und auch „Open Ecoeffective Design“ ENDE Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Media